


Your Worst Nightmare

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Animals, Embarrassment, Fear, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangerous men with guns? Easy. Hang out of the world's tallest building? No problem. Small, adorable, furry creatures? Not a chance. Brandt has a secret fear and Benji finds out. Frustration & giggle fits ensue. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this one randomly came out of nowhere. I just felt like writing a little cutesy piece about our favourite boys. Hope you like it :)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Benji and Brandt sat in the back of the van in complete silence as Jane and Ethan discussed the mission in the front. Well, truth be told, _Brandt _was in complete silence, staring at the opposite wall of the vehicle; Benji, on the other hand, was biting on his fist in an attempt to not be overwhelmed by the humungous ball of laughter that was slowly creeping up from his stomach. The analyst turned to look at Benji, who squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, knowing that if he took one glance at his friend, he wouldn’t be able to fight it any longer.__

“Seriously?” Brandt gave the tech an exasperated look. “It’s _really _not funny.”__

This was when the Brit officially lost it. 

“Rabbits?” he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and struggling to breathe through the giggle-fit he was currently having. 

“Yes, how many times must you say that?” Brandt dropped his head into his hands and let out a sigh, which sounded suspiciously like a whine.

This whole scenario had started half an hour earlier when the team were searching an abandoned lot for information regarding their current mission. They had split into pairs, Ethan and Jane taking one end while Benji and Brandt the other. Whilst making their way around the area, Benji had suddenly scared the crap out of his friend by yelling and disappearing into the long grass. 

“Oh my GOD!” 

Brandt had rushed over to the technician, worried that he had hurt himself somehow. “What? What is it?!” his fear changed to a completely different emotion when he saw what had caused the man’s unexpected outburst. “Oh you gotta be kidding me…”

In the technician’s hands, sat a small black and white rabbit. As Benji rose to his feet, he cradled the animal in his arms and grinned. 

“How adorable is this?!” he held out the rabbit for Brandt to see however was slightly confused when the analyst flinched and stumbled backwards slightly. “What… Brandt, are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine…”

“Oh, you’re not allergic to them are you?” Benji pulled the small creature back into his chest, not wanting to let it go yet not quite willing to see his colleague suffer some sort of reaction. He loved Brandt like a brother, but didn’t quite fancy giving him mouth-to-mouth.

“No, no… Not allergic, no.” 

“Then what’s the matter?” Benji tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what had the man so jumpy. Brandt had virtually the same sort of reaction that Benji had around thunder when he was frightened of it as a child… Wait a minute… “You’re scared, aren’t you?” 

Brandt’s eyes widened. “No….” however when Benji raised his eyebrows, the analyst shrunk slightly. “Maybe a little…” 

“Of a rabbit? Brandt, how can you be scared of such a cute little thing?” Benji held out the animal to emphasise his point, only causing the other agent to take yet another step backwards. 

“They just…” Brandt sighed and shook his head. He knew it was pointless to dodge the question. Sure, if he told Benji the truth, he’d never hear the end of it… But he knew that if he didn’t answer him now, he’d be the victim of the infamous Dunn nagging; endless prying to find the answer. He’d had to endure it before whilst the pair were on a three hour drive – not pretty. He had resorted to tying the tech up, gagging him and throwing him in the back of the van just so he could get them to their destination without Brandt strangling the life out of him. 

“Brandt…” Benji was giving him that look. It was starting. _Quick, Brandt. ___

“Look, when I was five, my grandmother bought my sister a rabbit. It was small, furry, adorable… She called him Cubby.”

“K…” Benji urged him to go on. 

“Well, one day, my sister was out and my mom asked me to go feed him. I went out to the cage, opened the door and reached in. The ‘adorable bundle of fluff’ that went by the name of Cubby proved itself to actually be a horrifying creature from the depths of hell when he lunged forward and took a chunk out of my hand.” Benji winced and mouthed the word “ouch” as he listened. “I needed four stitches and, as you can safely assume, I never went near the thing again. I even cheered when they buried him in the back yard eighteen months later.” After a brief moment of silence, Benji finally opened his mouth again.

“So… Chief Analyst William Brandt… Tough IMF agent with super awesome abilities to kick the crap out of the bad guys… And you’re scared… Of rabbits?” 

“Yes.” Brandt’s glare seemed as though it would go right through Benji. “Now can we drop it and keep going.”

They had kept going with the search and once they were done, headed back to the van. Benji had insisted on taking the rabbit with him and, much to Brandt’s horror, both Ethan and Jane caved at the idea; Jane joining Benji in spending a few moments cooing and acting giddy around the animal. Brandt assumed that was what the popular phrase ‘squeeing’ referred to. Rolling his eyes, he climbed into the back of the van, attempting to maintain as much distance between himself and the creature.

The debate – and Benji’s laughing – went on for a few more moments before Ethan finally told them to shut it. The pair apologised sheepishly before silence once again took over the vehicle. Brandt remained with his head in his hands while Benji sat opposite him petting the rabbit. Suddenly, he got an idea. Slowly stretching his arms out in front of him, he held the animal up near Brandt’s head. 

“Uh, Will?” he spoke softly, watching as the analyst began to lift his head. The reaction he got was priceless; he couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen a grown man jump that high from the ground. However, when Benji sat in the safe house twenty minutes later with the rabbit in his lap and an ice pack over his eye, he knew he’d made a pretty epic mistake. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute if our suave, spunky, tough analyst had a secret fear. And it’s obvious that Benji would give him crap for it.


End file.
